Dribbles and Drabbles
by taikodrum
Summary: Various. KuroBasu drabbles of varying lengths that just popped up in my mind.
1. Part 1

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Costume  
**_Aomine, Kuroko_

The moment Aomine slid the door open, he didn't know what to expect. He wasn't expecting anything at all. But then there stood his best friend, indifference still plastered on his face while he wore a box painted in white and a smiling face drawn on the front.

A lot of questions filled his mind but the only one that came out of his mouth was…

"Tetsu, are you…a happy tofu?"

"Actually Aomine-kun, I'm a smiling marshmallow."

******—**

**Sky  
**_Aomine_

More than once, Aomine wondered how would it feel to touch the sky. His hands ached; the need to feel, to satiate this desire only grew stronger. Yet no matter how much he tried to reach out, it seemed far off, untouchable.

Its serene color made him remember the days that would not come.

As clouds darkened and rain began to fall, he could only blame himself.

**—**

**Remember  
**_Aomine, Kuroko, Kagami_

Multitude of colors bloomed, lighting up the night sky. The crowd cheered as they admired the view. Amidst all of these, a teen with navy blue hair weaved through, searching. Eyes then lit up, lips finally drawing into a gentle smile. A tanned hand clasped around a pale small one, feeling the warmth spread.

"Kuroko?"

Powder blue met worried red eyes.

The boy shook his head. "It's nothing."

Just remembering.

**—**

**Horror  
**_Aomine, Kuroko_

No, he didn't want this.

The blood soaked woman approached, movements jerking, almost like a puppet with strings. Rotting skin, hollow eyes, broken neck, mouth open revealing only gums… His mind screamed to move away but his body couldn't do it. The lights in the room flickered as the woman got closer and closer.

But then she disappeared.

He let out a sigh of relief until the lights continued to flicker. The beating of his heart sped up, hair rose on his nape, and knees weakened, trembling helplessly.

Don't look. Don't look, he told himself repeatedly, scrunching his eyes shut.

Seconds had passed; nothing happened.

He chose it as a sign that it was all right to look. Oh how wrong he was.

Opening his eyes, he came face to face with two holes, a wicked smile on her face.

A messy living room and a broken PS3 controller later, Kuroko banned Aomine from playing the console.

**—**

**Haircut**  
_Generation of Miracles_

"Murasakibara-kun, your hair is getting longer. Doesn't it get in your way while playing?" Kuroko asked. The Generation of Miracles occupied one table as they ate their lunch at the cafeteria.

Tuning out Kise's whining on how mean Aomine was, Murasakibara turned to the smallest member of the group. "Eet gesh imam way bot mm ookay uwochin," he managed to say with a mouth full of rice, small bits flying while he spoke.

An outburst from Midorima about food etiquette went completely ignored as Kuroko suggested, "Have you considered taking a haircut?"

Every pair of eyes on that table didn't miss the flinch.

"Atsushi," came the smooth voice. The giant mechanically turned to see the innocent smile on Akashi's face. "It'll be unfortunate to have something as trivial as your hair to hinder you while playing basketball."

He then brandished a pair of scissors, bright red handle, from his pocket.

"Would you allow me to do the honor?"

_Snip!_

Every single person at the corridor hugged the walls as they braced themselves for one Murasakibara Atsushi, passing through like a stampeding bull. If a member of the newspaper club was able to take a snapshot, one could see the look on his face: sweating, contorted in complete pain, and what could be called as fear—fear for his dear life.

The main reason behind such a face was trailing not too far from him: a demon in the form of the basketball team captain, scissors in hand.

No teacher dared to shout, "No running in the hallway!" or dire consequences involving any sharp objects available in the school would befall them.


	2. Part 2

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**That One Time  
**_Aomine, Kuroko**  
**_

Aomine entered the library, bored and unwilling. Having a childhood friend who kept forcing him to study was annoying. Though he ended up doing it anyway because clipboards hurt a damn lot.

Walking further inside, something bumped into him—or someone because he heard a faint voice mumbling an apology. But then he looked around to see nothing, except an eraser lying on the floor. Common sense told him that it couldn't be the one.

Either way, he picked it up and saw words neatly written on it.

_1-C Kuroko Tetsuya._

His brows furrowed. The same class as him? Was there someone with a name like that?

Oh well, he never paid attention in class to begin with anyway.

******—**

**Those Days When Crazy Things Happen  
**_Shutoku, Murasakibara_

"Today's lucky item is this limited edition chili-flavored umaibo," Midorima declared, even when no one was asking.

The rest of the Shutoku team stared at him, with Miyaji asking Kimura if he could borrow his family truck and run over the horoscope lover. But then the gym doors opened to reveal a purple giant. The question on why he came here was lost in Takao's laughing fits.

Until…

"Mido-chin, can I have it?"

"No, you can't have it."

Thus, Murasakibara ended up chasing Midorima. Miyaji got his chance to drive Kimura's family truck and chase the two.

Ootsubo just didn't care anymore.

******—**

**Just the Usual  
**_Generation of Miracles_

"Kurokocchi!"

Kise gave the phantom player a crushing hug, earning a, "Please let go of me, Kise-kun."

Though the model never listened and continued to show his affections, until Aomine approached the both of them, pushing Kise on the face. Then he locked Kuroko's head with his arm and gave him a noogie.

Kise complained, grabbing Kuroko's arm in attempt to pull the boy away from the 'ganguro.'

After retorting that he was not a ganguro, Aomine grabbed Kuroko's other arm and pulled as well.

Of course, Kuroko didn't appreciate this. So when the two idiots showed an opening, he gave them the honors of experiencing his Ignite Pass on their stomach.

Sitting lazily at the bench with a bag of chips on one hand, Murasakibara commented. "Mine-chin and Kise-chin died."

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Fools. If only they are wearing today's lucky item then they would have survived."

"Shintarou, get out of that banana costume. You're distracting the other members," Akashi said smoothly, not looking up from the clipboard.


	3. Part 3

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Water Bottle  
**_Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Kise_

Kuroko took a seat on the floor, top of his head covered with a towel while trying to catch his breath. The triple menu had drained everyone's energy, even Aomine who was now sprawled on floor. The heat was unbearable to begin with, but no one would try and defy the captain's orders.

A shadow loomed over. Looking up, he met with a pair of emerald orbs.

"Ah, Midorima-kun," Kuroko managed to say, although tired and ready to pass out there and then.

"Here," Midorima said immediately, almost thrusting a water bottle at Kuroko's face.

The phantom player stared at it for a while, annoying the green-haired shooter. "According to Oha Asa, Aquarius would be needing a lot of water. This is your lucky item. Be sure to drink it."

"Thank you," Kuroko said, reaching out for the bottle until…

A tanned hand grabbed the water bottle without hesitation. After emptying the contents to fill the hungry mouth, Aomine let out a refreshed sigh. "Ah, water always tastes great after practice!"

"Aomine, you fool, that was supposed to be for Kuroko," Midorima scolded, a vein popping out of his temple.

Aomine blinked, first looking at the water bottle, then at Kuroko, and finally at Midorima. "Sorry about that. I'm just really thirsty. We can always get another one for Tetsu."

"That's why you'll always be a fool."

"Hah? What does it have to do with anything?!"

As the two busied themselves throwing words back and forth in the background, Kise took this opportunity to approach Kuroko and offer him a water bottle. "Here, you can have mine!"

"I have to decline," was Kuroko's monotone reply.

"So mean!"

******—**

**Serenade**  
_Aomine, Kuroko_

Aomine was a genius when it came to basketball, but when it came to everything else, he sucked at it. Singing included.

Kuroko, face blank, could only sit there and listen with bleeding ears. Today was their anniversary, and Aomine thought it would be a great idea to serenade his lover.

A bad decision.

The tone was off, his voice would croaked when hitting the high notes… He sounded like a drunk man, probably even worse. It didn't help that Nigou was barking to sing along with him.

Still, Kuroko found it endearing. He just hoped that the neighbors wouldn't barge in their home and complain about the noise.

******—**

**Distraction**  
_Kise, Kuroko_

Golden eyes flickered, catching a familiar mop of baby blue hair in the midst of the hallway. He would have called out and darted to where the other boy was. Instead, he stayed there and watched, even when the small figure had already disappeared in the crowd.

"Kise-kun?" A curious voice asked, belonging to one of the fangirls that surrounded him.

Kise somehow snapped back to reality. He turned to the girls, his lips quirking into a charming smile. "Ah, sorry. I got distracted."


	4. Part 4

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Height Difference**  
_Murasakibara, Kuroko_

Kuroko stood on his toes, his fingers brushing the spine of the book. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach it.

One more time.

Stretching his legs and arms, maybe this time…

A hand, larger than his own, swiftly took the book.

"Kuro-chin, you want this book?" Murasakibara asked, a lollipop on his mouth as he showed the book to Kuroko.

The smaller of the two stared for a while before taking it with a mumbled thanks.

Ah, damn his height.

******—**

**Rain**  
_Midorima, Kuroko_

Watching the rain pour would make Midorima's mood any better.

"It's unusual for Midorima-kun to forget his umbrella," Kuroko commented, watching the shooting guard's frown deepen.

"According to Oha Asa, today will be a bad day for Cancers. Even though I brought today's lucky item, it didn't help."

"Midorima-kun is smart but can be stupid as well."

"Kuroko—!"

"Do you want to share an umbrella with me?"

A pause, then a sigh. "Only this one time," Midorima said, adjusting his glasses.

"It's only natural to say, 'Thank you,' in this situation."

Midorima sputtered a, "I-I know that!"

******—**

**Daydream**  
_Akashi, Kuroko_

Oftentimes, his mind would wander on things he shouldn't be.

The powder blue hair that seemed smooth to the touch, the skin that glistened in sweat, the warmth that emanated from the body, the lips that made him want to kiss, the beautiful eyes shut close in pleasure, the usually calm voice that turned hoarse from screaming out his name—

"Akashi-kun? Is there something wrong?" Kuroko asked, a hint of concern in his tone.

Akashi faced the phantom player with a smile. "It's nothing."

******—**

**Bitter Taste**  
_Aomine, Kuroko_

Sweet treats could do wonders.

The ice popsicle was enough to replenish the energy he had lost after spending a day of hard practice. The same thing could be said to his friend whose power blue eyes lit up in delightfulness, sipping the vanilla shake as if it was pure bliss.

But when _he_ left, sweet was not enough to erase the bitter taste that filled his mouth.


	5. Part 5

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Hide and Seek**  
Kuroko

He was no stranger to the game of hide and seek.

The kids he played with before said he was really good at it. So good that they had given up trying to find him. It didn't bother him that much. He even took pride in it that no one was able to beat him in that game.

Then there came a point where he had to play it again.

The game he was once proud of, he began to hate it.

******—**

**Dark Chocolate**  
Akashi, Kuroko

Elegant fingers picked up a piece of dark chocolate, tracing it on those luscious pink lips which slowly parted to take it in. His crimsom eyes, dark with desire, watched the wet and warm tongue lingered on his fingers longer than it should, tasting the traces of what was left. As he pulled away, a smirk crept on his face, hearing the other moan in dissatisfaction at the lost of connection with his fingers.

"One more, Tetsuya?"

******—**

**Reach Out**  
Aomine, Kuroko

How many times had he seen this?

That person was walking away from him…from his life, again.

_No, don't go._

He tried.

_Please._

He desperately tried to reach out.

But alas, his hand grasped nothing.

******—**

**Suggestion**  
Midorima, Kise

"I like Kurokocchi."

Midorima continued to do his homework, trying his best to ignore whatever nonsense the idiot was spouting. It proved to be difficult, though, since he was sitting next to him.

"But Kurokocchi likes Aominecchi."

Why must he hear all of these?

"Aominecchi likes Kurokocchi too, but he isn't aware of it."

Just why?

"So my feelings for Kurokocchi is unrequited."

This was getting on his nerves. "Then why don't you give up?" he suggested.

"No, I won't."

Midorima watched those golden eyes burn in determination. He then sighed.

This would be a long day.


	6. Part 6

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Battle**  
Murasakibara, Kuroko, Kise, Akashi

These days, Kuroko and Murasakibara had been always in opposition whenever it came to their beliefs in basketball. So it was a surprise, a real surprise, to see the two of them locked in a kiss. Or it would be a kiss if you ignore the determined looks on both of their faces.

Five minutes later, and the two were still at it.

Murasakibara then parted his mouth, pushing his tongue out to lick the other's lips. The attack surprised Kuroko, making himself pull away from the purple giant's face. He then frowned.

"Murasakibara-kun, that's cheating."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Then let's do it again."

"I won't lose this time."

And so, they did.

Meanwhile…

Kise turned to their captain, shocked at what he just witnessed. "A-Akashicchi, what was that all about?"

"It's a battle where the first one to pull away is the loser."

The blonde model tried to ignore the fact that their captain sounded happy—too happy. He would be better off not knowing why.

******—**

**Fantasies**  
Aomine, Kuroko

Kuroko could handle the camera flashes or the comments on how cute he looked in a maid outfit.

(Never play a bet against Akashi, he told himself.)

What made him barely hold onto the last strands of his patience was Aomine's scrutinizing look. He'd rather stay ignorant of the fantasies in his partner's mind.

It proved pointless when Aomine chose to enlighten him.

"Too bad you don't have boobs, Tetsu."

And that led to the permanent damage of Aomine's groins.

******—**

**Photo Album**  
Generation of Miracles

The Generation of Miracles coming over to his home was a mistake.

Finding the family photo album and seeing his pictures as a baby was a disaster.

Kuroko watched them from a corner as they continued to flip through the pages. Later, he reminded them that stealing the photo album and making copies of it without his consent was a crime.

******—**

**Frustration**  
Kise, Kuroko

It was frustrating, Kuroko thought.

A newcomer like Kise got promoted from the second string to first string, then rising as a regular on his own.

A prodigy.

Different from him who would always be just a shadow.


	7. Part 7

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Piggyback**  
Generation of Miracles

The first thing that Kuroko felt once his consciousness returned to him was warmth. It tempted him to get lost once more in his world of dreams. Then noise assaulted his senses; most of what he could make of were shouting. His brows knit, a bit annoyed the once comfortable sensation turned into a racket. He slowly opened his sky blue orbs, blinking the remains of his sleepiness away.

Once everything cleared, his eyes widened upon seeing Murasakibara. Although the height difference was still great, it somehow shortened. Did he get taller?

However, his moment of happiness got short when the purple giant announced, "Ah, Kuro-chin is awake."

The reaction had been immediate; the bickering (which he had no idea which was all about) stopped and everyone in the vicinity put their attention to him.

"Tetsu-kun, are you feeling all right?"

"According to Oha Asa, Aquarius should take it easy today. Also, your lucky item for today is a limited edition pack of Rilakuma biscuits."

"Mido-chin, can I have it instead?"

"Even after all that training, you still lack stamina. I should double your menu for tomorrow."

"Akashicchi, if you do that, he'll die!"

It unsettled him, becoming the center of attention all of a sudden. He then realized that he wasn't in the gym anymore but in the streets. Looking forward, he saw the familiar navy hair and grin.

"Yo, Tetsu."

Oh. He didn't get tall at all; it was just Aomine carrying him on his back.

"Aomine-kun, please put me down," Kuroko said, contemplating whether or not he need to force his partner to relinquish his hold on him.

"After collapsing like that earlier, like I would do that."

"But—"

"If you continue to insist, I'll triple everyone's menus," Akashi interjected, earning groans of complaints.

******—**

**Hand in Hand**  
Midorima, Kuroko

_What if: Midorima and Kuroko are childhood friends and neighbors._

Going to school and walking home together is a routine for Midorima and Kuroko that is built from their relationship as neighbors. If one has to do an errand on the way, the other will follow, and vice versa. So after a successful search for Midorima's lucky item, they've found themselves stuck in a corner due to the sudden influx of people in the streets.

The disadvantage of being a child is that not everyone can see you, especially in a crowded place. What more if a child lacks presence? However, they can't stay there for too long; their parents will start to worry. The only option they have is to go through the crowd.

Thus, Midorima clasps his hand with the pale hand, making Kuroko look up at his friend. Emerald orbs avert from those bright blue ones, cheeks turning pink.

"I'm not worried. I don't want to waste time looking for you." Although unnecessary, he feels the need to defend his action. "Let's go home," he immediately adds.

"Okay," Kuroko says, a rare smile breaking his usual blank expression.

And so they walk, never letting go of each other's hand.

******—**

**Poison**  
Akashi, Kuroko

Observing people has been Kuroko's hobby, though his eyes linger the longest whenever he sees Akashi. The aura of superiority around him, sharp red eyes daring anyone in his presence to talk back to him, and every movement firm and graceful. Every aspect of the captain draws him. But the way his name roll off Akashi's tongue is more than enough for him to succumb and take a taste of the sweet poison.


End file.
